1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to valve assemblies and, more particularly, to a tooling system for performing operations on valve assemblies. The invention also relates to a method of employing a valve tooling system.
2. Background Information
Valve assemblies (e.g., without limitation, fossil steam turbine inlet valves; non-nuclear throttle valves; governor valves; interceptor valves; pilot valves; reheat stop valves) used, for example, in power generation stations, are frequently subject to routine maintenance and inspection. This requires operations such as, for example, disassembly and reassembly to be performed on the valve assembly. New valves, which will be employed within the power generation system, require initial assembly of the valve assembly. Valve assemblies, particularly those used in power generation applications, can be large and awkward to handle, making such maintenance, assembly and disassembly, and inspection operations difficult and even dangerous.
Conventionally, large valve assemblies have been assembled, disassembled and maintained using a variety of arbitrary manual techniques. One such technique involves the use of various instruments commonly referred to as kluges, which have been developed in an attempt to facilitate, for example, manual valve disassembly operations. Such kluges are often limited to use with a particular type of valve and frequently require several workers to try and hold the valve assembly and kluge stable while performing the operation on the valve (i.e., while applying torque to the valve nut in order to loosen it for assembly.) However, the valve assembly remains relatively insecure and may move, slip or fall causing damage to the valve or injury to a worker. Additionally, the unstable nature of the valve assembly and the arbitrary application of various kluges and manual techniques makes it extremely difficult to accurately and predictably apply a calibrated force to the valve. This may lead to further valve damage. Such manual, random operations are also time consuming, extending the time required to perform the operation on the valve and thus, for example, adding to the duration of the power station downtime.
In any valve assembly, it is highly desirable to apply forces (i.e., without limitation, torque; compression; static load; dynamic load) accurately, in order to avoid damage to the valve.
There is a need, therefore, for an apparatus and method which will permit operations to quickly be performed on a wide variety of valve assemblies in an accurate, predictable and safe manner.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement in valve tooling and in methods of employing tools to perform operations on valve assemblies.